Injection devices for multiple use having an exchangeable insulin ampoule have been developed, which calculate an optimum dose of medicine for a given patient (WO 00/32088). This calculation can take the patient's health, food habits and recordings of previously administered doses into consideration. For this determination of dose it is necessary to know the patient's received dose precisely to avoid overdosing or underdosing, as this may have fatal consequences for the diabetic.